30 Minutes and Counting
by Crick118
Summary: 30 minutes. 30 minutes until I realize she couldn't care less about me.....
1. 30 Minutes and Counting: Sasuke

Crick118 here! Just kind of thought of this whole being the insomniac that I am, and I had to write it down. Thought it'd be an interesting parody. Anyway, enjoy!

30 Minutes and Counting 

30 minutes.

30 minutes until this boring class is over, and I get to see _her_ again.

30 minutes until I get to watch _her_ fall all over _him_ like a lovesick fan girl, while _he _doesn't notice.

30 minutes.

30 minutes until _she_ does the exact same thing to _me_, never realizing that _my_ heart belongs to someone else.

30 minutes until I'm pulled over by a girl _I_ couldn't care less about.

30 minutes.

30 minutes until _I_ realize the one girl _I_ love couldn't care less about me.

30 minutes until _I _find myself wishing, for once, that I was _him._

30 minutes.

30 minutes until I watch _her_ walk away, never truly noticing _me_.

30 minutes until I wish _I_ was just brave enough to confront her and tell her how much I want her.

30 minutes.

30 minutes until I start to fantasize that _she'd_ just come up and kiss me.

30 minutes until _I_ realize that'll never happen.

30 minutes.

30 minutes until _he _steals her heart, _again._

30 minutes until _she_ wishes that _she_ could confront _him,_ not _me_, like I wish she would.

30 minutes.

30 minutes until _she_ thinks no one cares.

30 minutes until _she_ thinks no one loves her.

30 minutes.

30 minutes until she realizes I've been lurking in the shadows all this time.

30 minutes until she finds that _I_ care.

Who knew these 30 minutes would make such a difference.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

So, …….Do you think I should continue? (I probably will anyway (knowing I probably won't get much sleep tonight))


	2. 25 Minutes and counting: Hinata

Holy Crap! 10 reviews!!! Thanks to all you guys who reviewed, I really appreciate it!

So basically, I'm having troubles with my other 2 fics, so I'm just going to finish this one off first.

25 Minutes and Counting

25 minutes.

25 minutes until this boring class is over, and I can see _him_ again.

25 minutes until I watch _him_ fall for her like a love struck puppy.

25 minutes.

25 minutes until _he_ walks by, seeing but not really _looking_ at me.

25 minutes until my heart shatters while no one cares.

25 minutes.

25 minutes until _I_ watch as _she _blows _him_ off.

25 minutes until _I_ run to the bathroom, so no one sees the escaping tears.

25 minutes.

25 minutes until I dry my tears.

25 minutes until I walk out of the restroom to find _him_ walk right by without even a glance.

25 minutes.

25 minutes until I find no one cares.

25 minutes until I wish I'd stayed home today, no one would've cared anyway.

25 minutes.

25 minutes until I become a shadow.

25 minutes until I become invisible to the world.

25 minutes.

25 minutes until I was proven very wrong.

25 minutes until I discovered someone actually _did_ care.

Those 25 minutes were all of the difference.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

I'm not quite sure how to continue. Since I've already done Sasuke and Hinata, I _could_ just do Sakura and Naruto; or Sasuke and Hinata again. Or Gaara and Haku.

I don't know, you tell me.

-Crick

Review please! Crick loves reviews!


	3. 20 Minutes and Counting: Nauto

So I blocked anonymous reviews. Sorry you anonymous reviewers, but I'm just really paranoid 'cause I just got a horrible virus, and I don't want to get another one.

Also, sorry for making you wait, I just had tons of homework and not enough time to do it. (Yes, homework is slightly more important. Sorry!)

Okay, Naruto- Sakura wins!

20 Minutes and Counting 

20 minutes.

20 minutes until this boring class is finally over, and I can see _her_ beautiful face again.

20 minutes until _she_ blows _me_ off, _again_.

20 minutes.

20 minutes until I watch _her_ fall for _him_, head over heels.

20 minutes until_ he_ shoves _her_ away.

20 minutes.

20 minutes until _I_ try valiantly to control my rage.

20 minutes until _I_ completely lose it.

20 minutes.

20 minutes until _I_ try to knock _him_ out.

20 minutes until _he_ beats _me_ easily.

20 minutes.

20 minutes until _I_ feel like a helpless moron.

20 minutes until _everyone_ proves me right.

20 minutes.

20 minutes until _I_ wish _I_ had a friend.

20 minutes until I figure out _he's_ the only one.

20 minutes.

20 minutes until _I _have to ask myself why _I_ had to fight for a girl who'd _never_ return my feelings.

20 minutes until I realize the answer is because _I_ love _her_.

20 minutes.

20 minutes until _I _find out just how true this is.

20 minutes until _I_ ask myself why _she_ can't see that.

20 minutes

20 minutes until _I_ put on a fake smile, and face the world.

20 minutes until _I_ know _I'm_ lying to myself.

20 minutes.

20 minutes until _I _pick myself back up, and re-start this routine.

20 minutes until _I_ feel like a broken record.

20 minutes.

20 minutes until _I_ convince myself that this time is different.

20 minutes until _I_ realize it isn't.

20 minutes.

20 minutes until I know deep down that_ she'll _never acknowledge _my_ existence.

20 minutes until _I_ find a way to change that.

Who knows? These 20 minutes could mean all of the difference.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

So…what do you think? Does it totally suck? Do I need to work on something? Does the fact that I'm now listening to music while writing change the effect?

-Crick


	4. 15 Minutes and Counting: Sakura

Yes! Only 4 more days until the new B4S CD comes out! Am I the only one excited about this?

By the way, thank you to: **NocturneD**, **hmfan24**, **adochan**, **AlwaysHiei**, **Demo-san**, **zen49**, and** kenshinlover2002** for actually reviewing last chapter! I mean, come on you guys! It takes like 3 seconds and I get a better feeling for what I need to work on. It really helps the author if you send a review, so please, just take the small amount of time. In other words, I'm laying the guilt trip on all you silent readers.

15 Minutes and Counting 

15 minutes.

15 minutes until this boring class is over and I can see _him_ again.

15 minutes until _he_ uncaringly blows me off for no one.

15 minutes.

15 minutes until _I_ desperately crave _his_ attention.

15 minutes until _he_ shoves _me_ away.

15 minutes.

15 minutes until _I _ask myself why he hates _me_ so much.

15 minutes until _I_ realize that _I'm_ just another fan girl; one of the crowd.

15 minutes.

15 minutes until _I_ find out just how generic _I_ truly am.

15 minutes until _I_ find myself falling into a bottomless hole of depression.

15 minutes.

15 minutes until _I_ find it seeping in through the nooks and crannies of my heart.

15 minutes until fake smiles turn in to silent tears I'll _never_ let anyone see.

15 minutes.

15 minutes until I notice _him_ standing there in the corner.

15 minutes until _he_ comes over to try and cheer _me_ up.

15 minutes.

15. minutes until _I_ find myself surprisingly _attracted_ to _his_ quirky charm.

15 minutes until _I _start to re-consider _my_ feelings.

15 minutes.

15 minutes until _I_ tell _him_ to just leave me alone.

15 minutes until_ I_ wonder why I'd _ever_ say something like that.

15 minutes.

15 minutes until _I_ flush _his_ feelings down the toilet.

15 minutes until _he_ gives _me_ that broken smile.

15 minutes.

15 minutes until _my_ heart brakes from seeing how hurt_ he_ becomes.

15 minutes until _I _just want to kill _myself_ for treating _him_ this way.

15 minutes.

15 minutes until _he_ bounces back; as if _he_ doesn't care, as if it didn't matter.

15 minutes until _I_ know _his_ true feelings.

15 minutes.

15 minutes until _I_ notice just how much I _really_ care for _him._

15 minutes until I find myself falling in love, with _him_.

15 minutes.

15 minutes until _I _wonder how this could've _possibly _happened.

15 minutes until I wonder _when_ this could've happened.

15 minutes.

15 minutes until _I_ realize it _doesn't_ matter how, or _when_ this happened; just that it _is_.

15 minutes until I _know_ he should _never_ love me back after all _I've_ put _him_ through.

15 minutes.

15 minutes until _I_ know _I'll _never be good enough for him.

15 minutes until I find myself shocked to think this of _him_, _instead_ of _him_!

15 minutes.

15 minutes until I realize _I've_ loved _him_ all along.

15 minutes until _I_ feel like a total jerk.

15 minutes.

15 minutes until _I_ bat down my feelings for _him_, knowing he'll _never_ accept me for what I've done to him.

15 minutes until _he_ proves _me_ horribly wrong.

And you know what? Those 15 minutes made all the difference.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Okay, so this chapter was slightly more obvious on where the Naru/Saku relationship is headed. Sorry if you're disappointed or whatever. It's just that, quite frankly, I think that Sakura's a total b, and I really couldn't write anything better without being biased.

-Crick


	5. 10 Minutes and Counting: Sasuke again

All right, this story's now in the home stretch. There'll be only 3 chapters after this one, so… enjoy!

10 Minutes and Counting 

10 minutes.

10 minutes until this boring class is over and I can see _her_ beautiful face again.

10 minutes until _she_ disappears from _my_ sight.

10 minutes.

10 minutes until _I_ try desperately to catch a glimpse of _her_ in the crowded hallways.

10 minutes until _she_ escapes _me_ once again, following the boy who's following the girl who's nagging _me_. (If this doesn't make sense, please re-read)

10 minutes.

10 minutes until _I _wait for _her_ to discover her true feelings for me.

10 minutes until _she_ once again totally ignores me.

10 minutes.

10 minutes until _I_ discover the irony of the situation.

10 minutes until _I_ have to chuckle at the fact that the one girl who _doesn't_ even notice me is the one _I_ fall for.

10 minutes.

10 minutes until laughter comes so _I_ don't break down in front of everyone.

10 minutes until _The Annoyance_ thinks _I'm_ going crazy.

10 minutes.

10 minutes until _she_ tries to comfort _me_.

10 minutes until _I_ finally tell _her_ to f off.

10 minutes.

10 minutes until _I _watch as _she_ finally notices _him_.

10 minutes until _I _watch _him_ finally get the girl he loves.

10 minutes

10 minutes until I actually wish I was _him_, for once.

10 minutes until _I_ can't take it any more.

10 minutes.

10 minutes until _I_ set my plan into motion.

10 minutes until _I_ catch _her_ before she makes a run for it.

10 minutes.

10 minutes until _I_ run up to _her_ before she makes it into the bathroom again.

10 minutes until _I_ remember all of the other times _I've_ tried to do this.

10 minutes.

10 minutes until I convince myself this time will be different.

10 minutes until I convince myself that this time I'll actually be able to face _her_.

10 minutes.

10 minutes until _I _confess my feelings the only way _I_ can.

10 minutes until _I_ kiss _her_.

10 minutes.

10 minutes until _I _can feel her slap hitting me as _she_ tells _me_ she doesn't feel the same way.

10 minutes until _I_ find myself holding back tears so _I _don't look vulnerable.

10 minutes.

10 minutes until _I_ wonder how many girls _I've_ made feel this way.

10 minutes until the weight of my actions hit me; just like that slap, only 10 times worse.

10 minutes.

10 minutes until _I _realize this is the reason _I'll_ never be able to express my feelings towards _her_.

10 minutes until_ I_ realize _she_ doesn't deserve me.

10 minutes.

10 minutes until _I_ realize that for 30 minutes, my courage was ever dwindling along with the second-hand of the clock.

10 minutes until _I _forget courage and finally, and finally, ………do _what_?

10 minutes.

10 minutes until I finally banish these negative thoughts.

10 minutes until I throw away everything for a girl who doesn't even realize I exist.

10 minutes.

10 minutes until I prove to her something she never would've known.

10 minutes until I show her someone cares for her.

These 10 minutes are crucial; in 10 minutes I know I'll finally be able to tell her I love her.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Oh, wow. Not quite what I was thinking of doing. Is it too repetitive? 'Cause I can re-do it if you want.

Please review. I want to reach 52 before I write the next chapter.

-Crick

PS: Happy ending? Unhappy ending? The decision is yours, I have ideas for both.


	6. 5 Minutes and Counting: Hinata again

Wow, thanks for all the reviews you guys! But seriously, I got to 52 waaaaaay too quickly! I didn't have time to write this week and then I felt really guilty for not updating right after I reached 52, or 54 even. So my new goal is 67. That should give me more time, right?

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

5 Minutes and Counting

5 minutes.

5 minutes until this boring class is over and I can see _him_ again.

5 minutes until I watch him follow _her_ just like a lap-dog.

5 minutes.

5 minutes until I watch her finally notice him.

5 minutes until I know he deserves it.

5 minutes.

5 minutes until my heart shatters like glass being hit by a hammer.

5 minutes until I hate myself for not being able to tell him how I feel.

5 minutes.

5 minutes until I hate myself for being such a coward.

5 minutes until I know I'll never be able to change.

5 minutes.

5 minutes until I remember how many times I've tried to face him and failed.

5 minutes until I lose what little self-esteem I ever had to begin with.

5 minutes.

5 minutes until I can't take it anymore.

5 minutes until I give up on _him._

5 minutes.

5 minutes until I know what I'm going to do.

5 minutes until tears form simply from me being a frightened coward.

5 minutes.

5 minutes until I force them down, so that my writing is legible.

5 minutes until the note still manages to receive tear-sized soaked splotches.

5 minutes.

5 minutes until I wonder whether I'll _truly_ follow-through.

5 minutes until I answer my own question.

5 minutes.

5 minutes until I place it in _his_ locker.

5 minutes until I solemnly walk to the bathroom one final time.

5 minutes.

5 minutes until I pull out the razor in my pocket.

5 minutes until I try to stop myself, but am too depressed to actually succeed.

5 minutes.

5 minutes until tears mingle with the blood that's swiftly leaving my body.

5 minutes until energy slowly drains until I collapse with no energy left to stand, and eventually, _breathe_.

5 minutes.

5 minutes until I know I won't chicken out this time.

5 minutes until I _can't_ chicken out anymore.

5 minutes.

5 minutes until I find the strength to live again.

5 minutes until I _finally_ see my life isn't worth ending.

You know, these 5 minutes truly _did_ make all the difference.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Oh, wow. I mean, I was planning this all along, but, I didn't expect it to come out this strongly-I guess. I think I'm officially dedicating this story to all of the depressed people in the world, because, no matter what, life _is_ worth living. And you never know, someone _could_ be hiding in the shadows; trying to get up the nerve to tell you how they feel.

-Crick

PS: Should I change the rating to teen?


	7. Time's Up

Hey guys! The final chapter's finally here! Woot!

Oh God, I'm really nervous. This'll be the first finished series I have! Please don't hate me if it sucks. And don't hate me 'cause it's in story format. I thought it'd turn out better this way.

Time 

Time.

"Hinata!" I have to catch her; I just have to! But, no, she was escaping, walking through the halls normally, but making it through more quickly because of her small body.

"Hinata, damn it, stop!" _Everyone_ stopped and turned around to find out who was the cause of this loud noise. Scratch that, everyone _except_ Hinata.

"Move!" I yelled while sprinting down the hallway to catch up with her. Damn it, she was already halfway to the bathroom.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Oh, great. The pink haired annoyance just ran up next to me.

"Not now Sakura."

"Saaaaaaaaaasukeeeeeeeeeee!" she answered in that nerve-breaking drone of hers.

"Sakura, just shove off!" Now that finally got to her. I did almost feel bad for her though. Just left standing alone in the middle of a deserted (well, it felt deserted, the way she was standing) hallway; shocked and deserted. She looked like a lost puppy; I hate puppies. Once again, I said _almost_.

And that's when Naruto stepped in.

Time.

There she was; _finally_ alone. This was my chance.

"It's ok, Sakura, I'm sure there are plenty of guys who'd love to date you!" I said in a way too over-enthusiastic voice.

"Naruto, you're lying through your teeth, and the worst part is, you know it." She answered on the verge of tears.

No, I'm not! Why, there's Lee, and Gaara, and Neji, and Shikamaru, and Chouji, and-" (okay, _now_ I was lying through my teeth, but at least Lee liked her once!)

"Naruto, just shut up and stop trying to fool me. I'm tired of all this." She answered while slowly walking away.

"Sakura, wait. Please, hear me out. I'm in love with you."

Time.

Holy…did he just…? But this isn't new news, is it? No, of course it wasn't, he'd had a crush on me for years, but he's never said…maybe he truly _did_ like me! But, I like Sasuke. Then why did my heart speed up by a mile when he grabbed my hand? Why was his touch so, _electrifying_? Why did I want to kiss him right then and there?

"Naruto, I-"

"No, just hear me out, Sakura. Ever since kindergarten, I've had a small crush on you. You might think it should fade over time, but it never did. I watched you millions of times getting your heart broken again and again by Sasuke, and it hurt me more to know you'd rejected me for someone who thought of you as a total pain. I waited, and waited for myself to finally get over you, but the feeling just kept getting stronger, like I was meant to love you. But you've never returned the feelings. So I'm going to ask you one more time Sakura. Do you like me?"

I couldn't take it anymore. His lips just looked too tempting…

"Okay, I guess I-mmmmph!"

I captured his lips before he had time to blink. It just felt, so…._ right._

Time.

I was watching silently in the corner. Nobody noticed, but I was. Nobody ever noticed. Even though _he_ never noticed, I couldn't help but fall in love. He helped me find something I liked about myself. But now he's got the girl he always wanted, managing to overlook me, as usual. And now I've got nothing to hope for, nothing to live for; what was the point?

I just couldn't take it anymore. I guess I'd finally gotten the message: nobody wanted me. I was just the quiet unnoticed girl that everyone's eyes manage to pass over while looking right at me. There was no point to my existence. If I died, no one would care. No one would cry for the loss of a girl they never cared to know. Oh god, I was going to start crying again. I needed to get to the bathroom, and _fast_.

I started to turn around when I came face to face with _him_.

"O-oh, S-Sasuke-kun!" I said nervously, looking intently at his blue sandals, "C-could you move, please?"

"Now why would I do that, Hinata-san?" he whispered into my ear, making me realize how close together we really were. But why did that make me so excited? Shouldn't I have wanted to push him away from me? What was going on?

"Because I asked you to?" I replied, firmly holding my gaze on his feet.

"Hinata, just look at me," he said, pulling my chin up so that I would have to meet his gaze. Why was this so hard to do? Why couldn't I just meet his gaze without blushing like crazy? What was wrong with me?

I looked into Sasuke's eyes, and I suddenly knew the answers to all of my questions; it was so simple! Why I hadn't realized it before, I'll never know. All I knew was that there were only 3 things that mattered at that exact moment: Sasuke, me, and a new feeling that had yet to be discovered, but was there all along. I'd never cared to notice that _I_ was doing the exact same thing to someone else that Naruto did to me. How could I have been such a hypocrite?

7 years of a meaningless crush came rushing back to me; leaving me shocked and confused, with my true crush only 5 centimeters away from me.And it_ finally_ dawned on me why I was blushing. Heh, go figure.

"Hinata…" he whispered again, while grabbing my lips in the process. My first instinct was to push him away, but the rest of me wanted to hold him closer and kiss back and I had to give in.

Time. (all of them this time)

Who would've thought that in merely 30 minutes, my world would turn from upside-down to right-side up? (did that make any sense at all?) Maybe school wasn't so bad after all.

#-#-#-#-#-#

Ok, so what'd you think?

You think it sucks, don't you?

It totally sucks! I'm a failure as an author. I think I'll go crawl back under my pathetic little rock now.

PS: Before I go, I'd like to thank: **NocturneD**, **Arethusa Felini**, **adochan**, **AlwaysHiei**, **Demo-san**, **Xerxes93**, **Elmo's Devil**, **kenshinlover2002**, **rcr**, **Obob**, **Azrianiel**, **Dark Wolf on a full Blood**, and **Firework** for reviewing last chapter, and building up to make me try extra-hard to write this faster (even though I didn't succeed (damn me! Urrrg!))! Thanks you guys, you rock!

Oh, and to all of you silent readers, I know you're out there, because I just learned how to read the stats on my stories, and I'm just asking you to review on this last chapter, because, it's nice to know you're input! Thanks!

-Crick


End file.
